


13 Shades of Blue

by sbaysan



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Everything Changed When The Fire Nation Attacked, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Titles, Interracial Relationship, Jaimes Reyes Speaks Spanish, Set Between Young Justice Season 2 and 3, Some Plot, Some angst, Traci Thirteen is Half-Asian, Wally West is Alive, Warning This Might Get Corny, Written from Traci's perspective, Young Justice Outsiders, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbaysan/pseuds/sbaysan
Summary: Jaime and Traci are figuring out their feelings for one another. Even after their relationship has already taken off.Young Justice Outsiders drabbles and perhaps some Bluepulse idk...
Relationships: Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	13 Shades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be nearly as sexual as the title suggests lmao. I was just trying to come up with a ship name for Traci and Jaime. Have mercy

“This show is so crash!” Bart remarked from the floor in front of Traci’s bed. In it, Traci lay on her stomach, checking her phone while her laptop played a geology video. 

Jaime lay on his back next to her, reading a magazine with phone also in hand while the TV played in the background. “No, hermano, the physics aren’t even right.” 

“Who watches this show for the physics?” Bart exclaimed, continuing his assault on the bag of chicken whizzies. 

“My point is if it’s going to be about physics, at least make it follow the rules of physics.” Jaime criticized. But Bart was too preoccupied with the screen to respond. 

She chirps up. “Jaime, when are you going to come see the beach?” 

“What beach?” 

“Newport, silly!” 

“Oh, right.” Jaime said quickly even though he had really forgotten, scratching his head. He'd forgotten she had asked him about this weeks ago. She raised an eyebrow at him, which prompted him to decide quickly. “This weekend maybe. I heard it’s supposed to be really nice on Saturday.” 

She smiled. “Well you'd better make up your mind soon. This show is growing on me honestly.” She said loudly enough for Bart to hear. "I might actually want to binge it then."

“Exactly. See, Traci knows what I'm talking about! It isn't about the physics.” Bart said proudly. He passed another handful of chicken whizzies to his mouth, the crunches loud and fast. It slightly annoyed Jaime, who actually found himself watching the show despite his superficial hatred of it.


End file.
